


Close to you

by Shinigamibutter



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Dipping my toes into the fandom, Drabble, Fluffy, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Pointless, Probs out of character af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Sometimes sharing a dorm is just sharing a dorm. Until you can't stop staying awake late at night to admire how good one of your dorm-mates looks while their sleeping. YoungK is learning this the hard way.





	Close to you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay before I start I'm going to have to confess I'm definitely a new My Day so I don't know very much about Day6 yet. I'm still learning (albeit slowly). That said this is probably going to be out of character af. I'll try hard and even harder in the future if I decide to write more.
> 
> For some reason this ship is missing all the fluff. I'm here to supply some. So don't expect much (as I never do) and then you might just find this is better than that at least.

He wanted to blame the fact that Jae had been wearing his glasses since forever and that it was just weird to see him without them. He'd be the only one to know he was lying and no one would be the wiser. At least that's what he had been thinking, up until he realized this was now the fifth night in a row of staying up late just staring at the blonde in the bed across from him. And that meant that there was definitely something else driving him to stay up past the point of exhaustion. 

Though he really hadn't wanted to think about what it could be he realized that five days was a very long time to stay up staring at someone while they slept. Well honestly he knew that even doing it for one day was kind of creepy. But he couldn't help himself. There was just something about their gangly man child that him doing a double take while he was sleeping. 

They'd been friends for a long time now. It had taken them some time at first but debuting had made them closer. Close enough to have a ship name, not that he liked it anyway. Sometimes he had to wonder what Jae was thinking but he already knew that most of the time he just wasn't. The blonde was smart, but for a smart guy he could be awfully dumb. Not that he considered himself a genius by an stretch of the imagination, but he didn't go around making ship names like Jaehyungparkian. Which was really just Jae's whole name mashed into part of his English name. It was dumb but if pressed, like really, really pressed he would admit it was endearing in a way. Even if Jae never calling him by his stage name defeated the purpose of having one.

Though again if he were really, really pressed he would admit he didn't mind it as much as he exaggerated. Well not from Jae or the members anyway. The reason he had a stage name was to draw a line between personal and business, the fact Jae didn't want to with him was again endearing but annoying. Because it made it harder for the fans to draw a line between them. It made it harder for him to draw a line between them sometimes if he were honest with himself. 

As he lay awake studying the smooth lines of Jae's face in the dark he wondered if that was why he was still awake. Because he couldn't draw a line between himself and Jae. Sure they were very bromantic according to the fans, well had been at one point anyway, but it wasn't that they were the closest of the closest. There was a line there, a line of divide drawn by their business life and that they were both male. It was blurry most of the time what with all the skinship groups did for fanservice, their own included but there was a line. And he knew he'd be hard pressed to find anyone who drew a line that wasn't blurry when it came down to skinship. Though as he lay there eyes glued to his band mate he wondered if maybe in these last five nights he'd already crossed the blurry line and maybe the only line he hadn't crossed was the one Jae drew when he was awake.

Studying the raise and fall of Jae's chest he felt his own tighten. Jae had neglected to wear more than a thin t-shirt and his boxers to bed and sometime during his inner monologue the covers had shifted revealing more of Jae's stomach than he'd seen in a long awhile. Staring at the expanse of smooth skin he felt his mouth dry out and he wondered if that was anymore normal than the staring. But he gave up that thought as the body he was inspecting began shifting again and he heard Jae making the noises he always made before he rolled off the bed awake. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that panic was not quite the right word for what he was feeling in that moment. It was a close match but it didn't quite cover the level of apprehension, anxiety, and the weird calm that kept him from closing his eyes to pretend he was asleep. He hadn't quite put his finger on the reason he'd been staring for almost a full week but he was certainly not going to back down from whatever this feeling was. When Jae looked at him it was without comprehension for a few seconds until the blonde rubbed his eyes and shook his head refocusing on him more fully. 

"Brian what are you doing?" Jae's voice was rough, deep, and sent something previously not associated with Jae down his spine. Though he couldn't quite find the words the blonde just shook his head at him and pushed his feet over the side of the bed staring at him a little more firmly. Silently demanding an answer.

Honesty was usually the best policy and despite his desire to stay honest he wasn't sure that he wanted to tell Jae exactly what he had been doing, was still doing. Instead words he hadn't been sure of but felt right slipped from his mouth regardless. "I wanted to be close to you." It all clicked together just like that in one Freudian slip. 

Jae only raised an eyebrow at him before laying back down with a shake of his head, whatever he'd woken up for apparently no longer worth his time. Jae's back was to him now as he made himself comfortable on the bed no more words said between them. He wondered if maybe the blonde thought he was dreaming. Then just as quietly as he had laid down Jae was lifting the blanket, still facing away from him but it was clearly an invitation. 

He only thought about it for ten seconds, and slid underneath the cover just as the blonde was beginning to lower it. He didn't know what he was doing anymore but that didn't matter. What did matter was that Jae didn't freeze up when their legs brushed, nor did he comment when an arm draped around his middle. Instead if anything Jae moved a little closer and he wasn't sure he knew how to breathe anymore. 

"If you wanted to get closer all you had to do was ask." Jae's voice was muffled in the pillow and layered with sleep but he heard it loud and clear. He didn't question the blonde though instead just pressing a chaste kiss into his neck gauging the other's reaction when none came, other than a slight squeeze of his hand he smiled. Maybe there really wasn't a line after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism for my writing appreciated. Criticism about characterizations is welcomed if constructive. All thoughts appreciated.
> 
> (Edited, fixed more inaccuracies. My bad.)


End file.
